1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to racks mounted on vehicles. More specifically the invention is for the purpose of easily loading a large object, such as a boat, on top of a truck. The present invention allows for easy front loading with the provided truck rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following patents are felt to relate to the present invention, but in no way, either singly or in combination, disclose the applicant's unique invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,433 issued to Reed is pertinent for its disclosure, in FIGS. 2 and 7, of a tiltable rack section for boad loading, even though access is achieved from the rear of a pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,286 issued to Harris discloses a rack for trucks assembled on the truck bed and constructed of aluminum tubes, with a slidable canopy and a pulley system for raising and lowering the canopy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,798 issued to Griswold discloses a car top carrier designed for loading boats on the rack from the front and comprising a three-point support system on the front bumper, the apex of the system being used as a pivot point for loading.
None of the above cited references shows a front loading lowerable truck rack.